


A Need For Master's Love

by RikusKeyhole



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Ass to Mouth, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Come Marking, Dark Character, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Orgasm, First Time, Grooming, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Licking, Loneliness, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Shota, Shower Sex, Spanish Speaking Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikusKeyhole/pseuds/RikusKeyhole
Summary: When Marco's darkest impulses are amplified, Jeremy finds himself a target. Follow Marco down the road of depravity as he takes what he wants from the boy.





	1. Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! It's my first solo fic so wish me luck! I'm planning for this to be 5 chapters long. Things will be getting a bit more explicit next chapter so stay tuned. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to Eri for beta-ing this for me.

_  
“You'll never get rid of me! I'm part of you now! You can treat the symptoms, but you'll never cure the virus!”  
_

"...and then he posted the video on YouTube Star! I’m never gonna live this down,” Marco said pulling his hoodie over is face and yanking the drawstrings closed. The pair continued to walk briskly through the aisles of Quest Buy in search of the Sparkletastic Glitter Bomb Star was looking for. Star sighed loudly, but before the frustrated boy could open his hood to respond he crashed into an elixir display lining the side of the aisle they had been perusing.

Several bottles fell from the sputtering display as Marco was knocked back onto the ground.  
The right side of Marco’s hoodie was soaked to the tune of shattering glass.  
“Marco are you okay?” Star said running to his side and pulling him up by the arm.

“Yeah...” he said looking down at his freshly drenched hoodie. “Just soaked.”

Star's eyes lit up as her gaze went past Marco to the next aisle. She muttered ot a quick, “That’s good,” and dashed towards some trinket that caught her eye, almost dropping Marco back into the potion mixture below. 

The slim latino teenager steadied himself and pulled off his hoodie leaving him in just his Love Sentence T-Shirt as he tried to wring out the mixture. Working the slightly muscled arms he had built up from Karate he could only get so much out of the hoodie. He brought the garment up to his face and breathed in the stench from the potions. He held back a gag as Star bounded back up to him with her prize in hand clearly elated and oblivious to his plight.

“Star, I’m gonna go home and shower. Use these to get back when you’re done.” Marco whipped out his pair of dimensional scissors and waved the golden blades through the air opening a portal home, before finally handing them gingerly to Star. 

“Okay Marco. I’ll be back soon!” He heard over his shoulder as he sulked into his room. Making sure the portal closed behind him, he whipped off the t-shirt to reveal his tight stomach and defined back muscles. His tan complexion displayed perfectly against the white fabric now sliding over his chestnut hair.

Dropping it to the side, he started for his bathroom unbuttoning his jeans and letting them shimmy down his slender legs more with each step. As he reached the bathroom he was clad only in a tight pair of light blue boxer briefs with his rounded cheeks filling the material nicely. 

Marco leaned in starting the shower before sliding the underwear down his legs. As he got in with a look down he couldn’t help but admire his still growing dark brown pinga. Like any curious teenage boy he had given it a quick measurement earlier that week. It clocked in at just under 6 inches hard. As he soaped up he could feel his length expanding and it dawned on him he had a rare opportunity to enjoy himself in his own bed without the possibility of Star bursting in. He excitedly hurried through his shower and dried off with a towel. 

Dashing through to his room and hopping onto the bed still nude he laid back, closed his eyes, and began to let his mind drift. Naturally his first thoughts were of Jackie, his unrequited crush of many years, he let himself imagine her slowly unhooking her bra and letting him feel her developing breasts. After a few moments she took his hand and slid it lower letting his fingers dip below the hem of her light blue shorts. Once they breached the forbidden zone he wrapped his fingers around a hard on not dissimilar to his own. Looking up, his blond crush’s face had morphed from her own into that of their mutual classmate Oskar. Marco bit his lip at the sight of the boy with his brown hair hanging over his eyes. Imagining the striking green eyes Marco had been entranced by before, his fingers ran around the edge of the other boys retracted foreskin. Marco’s mind shifted between his two crushes as his ministrations grew faster and faster. Sliding his nimble fingers over his glans then up and down his pulsating shaft he was so close to release, but then came the all too familiar sound of a portal opening in the opposite corner of his room. Marco scrambled to get under the blanket on his bed as his ditzy friend strolled through ready to show off her purchases.

“Marco! YOU HAVE TO SEE ALL THE THINGS I BOUGHT!” Star walked in oblivious to the boy glaring daggers at her. 

“Star I keep telling you that you can’t just portal into my room like that!” Marco whined at the impulsive princess. As he felt himself grow angrier at her he felt a small tingling in his right arm. 

“Geez Marco, what’s the big deal? Besides I had to show you this Extra Strength Smile Dip it - “ she’s cut off by a frustrated yell.

“Star! Get out! I’ll come to your room in a few minutes!” Marco exclaimed as Star retreated with an annoyed grumble. 

Pulling himself from under the covers he realized he had become soft as a result of Star’s intrusion. Pulling on his clothing again with a fresh hoodie he became acutely aware of the warm tingling in his right arm. 

He made his way to Star’s room where she was draped upside down over the side of her bed. “Finally! Look at all the stuff I got she said gesturing to the pile near her bed. 

Marco made his way over and grabbed a couple of things pretending to care, and asked, ”Star do you have any idea what the stuff that fell on me was? I think I might be having a reaction to it.” 

“Pssh. Nothing in Quest Buy is dangerous Marco” She said waving her hand dismissively.

“Yup, nothing dangerous at a store that sells battle axes.” Marco deadpanned, but realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere. “It doesn’t matter. What’s important is helping me figure out how to get back at Jeremy!” 

“He’s 8 Marco! You can’t do anything. Just ignore him!” Star said exasperated and tired of hearing about Marco’s adolescent nemesis. 

“But he humiliated me! We have to do something!” His armed burned as his feelings grew more and more heated. 

“Just let it-”

“NO!” Marco cried out. “You wouldn't get it! You never care about anything but yourself! Go order around one of your subjects, they have to listen to your crap.” Marco pivoted and started to storm towards the door, hearing only a shocked and hurt, “Marco?” coming from his friend. 

As Marco exited his house he stormed down the sidewalk fuming until he stopped for a second, “Why did I do that? Star didn’t deserve that..” He briefly considered turning around to go speak to her when he heard a tune he hadn’t heard in quite a while, since Jeremy’s Karate demonstration. 

Strolling down the street in the left side was his tiny tormentor, whistling the tune of his self made theme "Jeremy is Awesome". The small white boy’s short hazel hair bounced up and down with each step, perfectly framing his freckled face. The twerp was gorgeous and he knew it. But behind those crystal blue eyes was the worst boy Marco had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

Jeremy had his butler pulling a roll of red carpet ahead of the boy as he moved. Not out of a fear of the ground or the poor, but as a show of dominance. Marco rolled his eyes at the display of opulence and as his arm heated up with renewed rage, he let out an almost animalistic growl. 

Before Marco knew what was happening he had his hood pulled over his face and was fast approaching the path of the demon, ready to stand in the way of the rich boy’s procession. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Marco Diaz. Alone today? Not even Star will hang out with you anymore?” Jeremy sneered at the older boy, relishing in the way his words cut into him. At least they usually did, but something is different this time. Marco’s face was mostly hidden by the hood, but Jeremy could tell he was staring daggers at him. Jeremy takes a hesitant step backwards before turning away from Marco and calling over his shoulder. “I- uh have places to be Marco. I’ll see you at the dojo”

Marco simply reached out and grabbed the white sweater tied around the boy's neck. Jeremy jerked backwards from the surprise grapple, but recovered quickly and went to untie the sweater. He scrambled as fast as he could away from the older boy. Running past his stationary butler and into a nearby alleyway. 

Jeremy’s heart sinks when met with the view of the chain link fence splitting the alley in two. He turns around with a panicked glance hoping he has the time to escape the alley, knowing his butler won't be coming to defend him.

Marco follows quickly not letting the boy out of his sight. He reaches the mouth of the alley and finds his prey facing him. He moves to dive for the boy, but once he realizes the alley is a dead end, he decides to take his time. Let the little demon squirm.

#### Step

Jeremy frantically looks around for a possible escape route. The two brick walls lining the sides of the alley felt like they were towering over him. There was loose trash strewn across the ground but nowhere to run or hide.

#### Step

Jeremy backs up to the fence, his hand scraping against the rusty material. In a panic turns around to try and climb it, gripping the fence hard and fast.

#### Step

About halfway up his slow ascent, Jeremy’s foot gets caught and his hand grips a particularly sharp section of fence. Letting go with a yelp Jeremy loses his already tenuous balance and starts to plummet, caught only by the entrapped shoe tangled in the fence.Hanging upside down from his foot he stares back at his assailant.

#### Step

“Marco. I was just kidding please don’t hurt me!” Jeremy continued to try to get his leg free of the fence while he begged. Marco draws almost near enough to reach him and a shudder of fear runs down the boy’s spine.

#### Step

Jeremy took his shot and reached into his left pocket. He hurriedly grabbed for his diamond encrusted golden knuckles, but they slid down from the now open pocket before he could grasp them and clattered to the ground.

Marco notices the knuckles and reaches down to pick them up. He slid them onto his right hand and reared back like he was preparing a punch.

Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs before Marco moved anymore and a large wet spot began to spread from his groin. Because he was hanging the liquid traveled up his chest soiling his shirt and leaving the helpless boy a blubbering mess.

As a stream of yellow liquid emerges from the 8 year old's shirt and runs down his face, Marco’s neglected member twitches in his pants and an idea forms in his head. He can feel a part of him screaming not to do it, but the teen reaches up and gently helps the crying boy down from the fence. 

“I’m sorry Jeremy. I only wanted to scare you.” Marco says as Jeremy blinks in confusion while tears continue to stream down his face. “Here, why don’t you take my hoodie, we’ll go back to my house and get you cleaned up. Nobody has to know, okay?”

Jeremy looked skeptically at the Marco, who had been terrifying just a minute earlier. Marco wrapped his hoodie around his spoiled nemesis, letting it drape down to his knees to cover the soiled shorts and shirt. “Come on. I can’t let anything this embarrassing happen to someone I care about.”

Marco chose his words carefully with the somewhat love starved rich kid and it paid off. A timid, “Okay....” came from the cowering boy and Jeremy melted into his arms as Marco scooped him up. The unlikely pair started back towards Marco’s place, a sickening grin plastered on the teen’s face and the burn on his arm hotter than ever.


	2. Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, but the second chapter is ready to go. I hope you all enjoy it! This one is a lot more intense and you ain't seen nothing yet.

"He barely had any joy, to begin with."

Jeremy’s breathing evened out and he settled into the teen’s arms. The hood was pulled high and his face was buried into Marco’s neck in a desperate attempt to make sure nobody could recognize him. He could hear Marco draw in a soft breath each time he nuzzled inwards, but he was too preoccupied with hiding to take note.

The two reached Marco’s place fairly quickly and Marco quickly shuffled through the gate and into the backyard of the house. Marco tried to set Jeremy down but he whimpered and clung hard to his neck.

“I need to make sure the coast is clear. My parents are on a cruise for the next two weeks, but you don’t want Star to see you that way do you?” Marco said as softly as he could. He loved that the vulnerable brat was sticking to him like glue, it would only make this easier, but he needed to make sure nobody could interfere. A little more work and he’d be able to indulge in the sweetest of sins.

Marco skulked inside the house wary of any noise. He headed straight towards Star’s room and checked around for the overzealous princess. The last thing he needed was for her to barge in on him again. He searched all over the house but found nothing to his great surprise. He checked his room last and discovered his scissors weighing down a small note. Picking up the note he read to himself.

“Marco. My dad is taking me on a bonding trip for the next week. I tried to get out of it, but you know my dad. We’ll talk when I get back,”

Marco balled up the note and tossed it over his shoulder. Next time he saw River he’d have to thank him properly. ‘Maybe I can share my new toy,’ he mused. Part of him still shuddered in horror at the idea, but it was getting quieter and quieter as he set about his tasks. He could make plans for Jeremy later though, but first things first his prize was waiting.

The back door opened and Jeremy heard a harsh whisper, “All clear! Come inside.” He hopped out of the lawn chair and ran inside as fast as he could, almost tripping over the dangling arms of the scarlet hoodie.

Taking a moment he caught his breath from the run as Marco went to lock the door. A wave of relief flooded over Jeremy. For now, he was safe.

“Okay Jeremy strip off and I’ll put your clothes in to wash,” Marco said with his hand outstretched noticing a light crimson cross Jeremy’s cheeks, “Don’t worry about it. I see you in the showers all the time after karate.”

Jeremy’s nervousness melted away at the soft smile of the older boy and unzipped the red hoodie that hung down to his knees. He let it fall down his left shoulder first and then pulled the hoodie off into his right hand.

He held it out for Marco and it quickly left his hand. He cringed slightly at the annoyed remark, but kept a stone-faced expression, “Aw man, you messed up the sleeves. This was my favorite hoodie...”

Marco noticed Jeremy’s quick tensing and patted him on the head, “It’s okay Jeremy. I have a few more.”

Jeremy let out a guarded sigh of relief and his shoulders untensed as Marco played with his hair. ‘Diaz must be up to something. Nobody is this nice without want-’

“Hello? Earth to Jeremy. You okay?” Snapping out of his thoughts, a nasty sneer crossed his face and he started to launch a barb at Marco.

“Compared to y-” Jeremy stopped in his tracks as his eyes met Marco's. He searched the face hanging in front of him, but only found concern. Remembering his situation his eyes turned downcast. “... I'm fine.”

“You kind of need to finish getting your stuff off if you wanna shower.” Marco said awkwardly, “Here I'll turn around if it makes you feel better”

Jeremy stared at Marco's back for a second still suspicious of the older boy, but what else could he do? He inwardly shrugged and started to pull his shirt up over his chestnut hair, gagging a bit as he got a whiff of the golden stain from his earlier mishap.

Marco leered at the view of Jeremy captured in the mirror in the far corner or the room. Before he ushered the boy in he'd made sure to rearrange a few items in the room.

His eyes roamed the supple adolescent body, he bit his lip and imagined chewing on the dime sized nipples until they were a gorgeous red against the pale boy's chest. A stain started to form in his underwear as Jeremy unzipped his pants adorned with another bright yellow stain. Marco licked his lips in anticipation as Jeremy lowered his pants and underwear in a swift motion giving a wonderful view of his adorable boy bits, while Jeremy stepped forward and out of the garments. He turned around to scoop them up and presented the ravenous teen with his pink, pristine, soon to be abused hole.

Jeremy gathered up his clothes and after standing for a second coughed to give Marco a signal. Marco outstretched his arm behind him to grab for the bundle being held in front of Jeremy's crotch. He couldn't resist a near miss, under the guise of not being able to see, sliding the back of his hand along Jeremy's inner thigh. The look that crossed his face in the mirror was a delight to watch. 

“Sorry Jeremy, just trying to give you some privacy. You can head to the bathroom upstairs. Second door on your left. I'll bring you a towel after I put your clothes in the washer.” Marco said pointing forward toward the stairs.

Jeremy streaked past without the slightest utterance. Moving quickly like he was trying to outrun any more potential embarrassment, and deftly avoiding Marco's eyes as he crossed his path.

Marco, on the other hand, had to resist the urge to slap the lily white ass as Jeremy passed him. He had to be patient lest he spook his prey. Once he heard the slamming door he moved over to a table near the door and picked up a small digital camera. He checked the recording for a nice view of Jeremy's bubble butt before replacing and restarting the device, hopeful the one in the bathroom would get a view just as nice. For once he was glad his mom kept so many of these.

Marco padded his way down to the laundry room with the wet clothes in hand. Starting with the shirt Marco breathed in a whiff of the pungent odor of boy pee, absentmindedly palming his covered bulge. Tossing the shirt into the machine he moved on to the pants taking a light sniff, before pressing his mouth to the darker stain and trying to suck out the lukewarm liquid. His tongue danced around the fabric enjoying the salty taste of the boy he would soon devour. He chucked it into the machine and pocketed the light blue silk briefs Jeremy was wearing. They'd make for an excellent cum rag when Jeremy wasn't around. Marco started the machine and headed to his bedroom to hide the briefs and make sure things were ready for his guest.

*******************************

Jeremy looked down at his scalded wrist starting to turn a bright shade of crimson. Reaching carefully past the near boiling water coming from the showerhead, he tried the other knob. He waited for a second and then pushed his fingertip under the spray. A loud sigh of relief echoed through the bathroom as he felt the refreshing warmth of the shower.

‘'Perfect and I didn't have to call Marco!” The brat pumped his fist, “He'd never let me live it down. Now….. what... next….”

Jeremy's eyes shifted around the small tub until they landed on a soap dish just behind him, “Bingo.”

The rich kid grabbed the bar with a stranglehold and it shot into the air. He tried to jump and grab it as it fell near the edge of the tub, but his foot slipped and he crumpled to the floor of the tub in a heap.

The sound of his light sniffling is instantly drowned out by loud padding towards the bathroom from down the hall.

Jeremy puts on a brave face as Marco bursts into the unlocked bathroom.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Marco asked his voice dripping with concern.

“Back off Diaz. I'm fine.” Jeremy said trying to balance on his wobbly legs.

“You don't look fine. Here.” Marco grabs the boy by the shoulders studying him near the side of the tub, ”Its okay to ask me for help.”

Marco had to try hard to focus on maintaining the look of compassion and not letting his eyes drift… lower, but soon he heard a soft, “okay” escape Jeremy's lips.

“My butlers always wash and dry me. I-I don't know how...” Jeremy shifted his gaze waiting for the teenager's barrage of insults and readying some heinous retorts of his own.

“Oh…” Marco had to sell this just right. “Why don't... I show you then...”

“Ha show me what? How to-” Jeremy cut off his response when he processed what the older boy was saying, “Wait….. really?”

“Yeah, you'll need to learn how and I can't just leave you to hurt yourself. I can show you.” Marco said with a charmingly awkward smile, all the while thinking to himself, ‘Take the bait’

‘I guess there's nothing he can do to me on a shower. Especially if he's naked too.’ Jeremy thought for a moment before nodding his head and saying, “Okay”

“Awesome. Showering with a friend is the best anyway. You'll love it.” Marco said with a friendly grin as he pulled the Love Sentence tee he'd been wearing over his head. Letting Jeremy marvel briefly at his tightly formed abs, he slowly moved his hands to the button of his jeans. He gave Jeremy a wink as he turned around lowering the pants over his perfectly formed muscular globes. He flexed his cheeks a couple of times to distract the boy he hoped was still looking, while he tossed his underwear across the room. With the incriminating stain out of the way he continued to will his member soft enough to be presentable… for now and turned to the still staring white boy. Jeremy's eyes widened for a second until he forced himself to avert his gaze.

“You can look if you want. Its natural to be curious. I'm sure yours will be just as big in a few years.” Marco said laying it on thick.

‘Yeah, so you can call me a queer, nice try Diaz,’ Jeremy thought as Marco stepped into the shower with him.

Marco leaned down to adjust the temperature of the spray and whispered, “I think yours is cuter anyway” and goosed the foreskin covering the tiny acorn head.

Jeremy blushed as Marco repositioned him between Marco's torso and the falling water. Facing Marco, Jeremy was at eye level with the long brown member hanging between a pair of slim slightly muscled thighs. Marco drew Jeremy's attention to the soap in his hands.

“You have to grasp it lightly like this and just rub it until your hands are all soapy. See.” Marco's actions mimicked his words. “Turn around”

Jeremy obliged and felt Marco's soapy hands run through his chestnut hair, lightly massaging his scalp as they moved. He let out a contented sigh enjoying the fresh feelings. The tingling on his scalp danced down to his neck and then his shoulders in a massaging motion the eight-year-old wouldn't even know to call sensuous.

As Marco worked the tight shoulders he could feel the walls between the two crumbling down. He gently pulled Jeremy backward pressing his slowly lengthening cock into the small of his back and grinding there.

Jeremy was too caught up in the sensations to notice since Marco's hands had moved on to his chest and sensitive nipples. The tingling was starting to spread to his innocent willie and while Marco continued to lather down the small body Jeremy's pole pointed further North.

When Marco worked his way down the defined V reaching his hairless mound, Jeremy grabbed his hands and squeaked out, “I can do that myself! I always do...”

Marco stopped his ministrations for a moment feeling just the quivering boy in his arms, “It's okay I want to. That's what friends are for.” With that, he pressed his hips forward so his now rigid bone was flat up against Jeremy's back. The gesture showed Jeremy that he didn't need to be embarrassed. And the boy acquiesced letting go of the calloused hands so they could continue their exploration. Marco's right hand grasped the root of his stick while his left gently stroked under the small pouch below it.

“... My butlers never did that…” Jeremy whispered after a sharp gasp.

“Huh, they must not have cared enough to make you feel good.” Marco said putting on a pitying tone, “Don't worry though I'm here to give you what you need now.”

His words were accompanied by a gentle squeeze and a quick stroke. Jeremy's knees buckled at the new sensation and Marco let out a moan as his cock slid up Jeremy's falling back.

“Be careful and just let me take care of you.” With that Marco set to work. His deft fingers slid up and down the narrow joystick to a chorus of soprano boy moans. No sound could have been sweeter to Marco's ears as he licked some of the sweat starting to form behind Jeremy's ear prompting an even louder moan. He'd file that away for later while his fingers and tongue tried to work as many erogenous zones as he could overloading the immature body with pleasure. As breathy moans poured from Jeremy's mouth Marco left the earlobe he’d been nibbling on and whispered, “Are you ready for the best part?”

Jeremy nods as fast as his can thrusting on instinct into Marco's hand. Marco strokes him a bit more to edge him nuzzling his head into Jeremy’s pale shoulder. He steadies the boy to stop him from humping and moves to click his foreskin back behind his tiny head. He runs the tip over the newly exposed head sending a quiver down Jeremy's spine. One more stroke was all it would take… but why stop the fun now.

“Actually the water is turning cold. We'll finish this after we hose you down.” Jeremy just continued panting, so worked up he could barely breathe. Once he realized the feelings had stopped he let out a strangled whine, his body desperate to reach the climax he didn't know was coming.

“B-b-but Marco! Can't we do 'the best part’‘ really quick.” Jeremy begged as Marco slid him under the spray washing away the copious suds with a near-clinical touch. He was careful not to set off the twitching rod.

“Soon Jeremy. I promise and it'll feel even better for both of us.” Marco said lifting the small boy out of the tub so he could be towel dried.

“I'll pay you! However much you want.” Jeremy begged as Marco rubbed him down with a towel copping several feels of the shapely bum under the guise of holding him in place.

“I make $650 a month in royalties. Besides this is priceless.” He chuckled ushering Jeremy down the hall to his room. “I promise you'll get ‘'the best part’ soon… right after I finish making dinner.”

Jeremy whined and started to rub himself to try and finish, but he had no technique and Marco was sure it would take a more experienced hand to reach that same peak.

Digging through the back of his closest. Marco found a red hoodie from a few years earlier nearly identical to his current one but smaller. He tossed it to Jeremy and told him, “Wear that so you don't get cold while your clothes are washing.”

*******************************

Marco had been taking his time on his special nachos. Both because he had pride in the dish, and because his pet needed to squirm for a while longer. The longer Jeremy had to wait, the more control he had over him.

Jeremy, on the other hand, was going out of his mind. The scarlet hoodie he wore on him smelled so much like Marco. And the fabric barely reached past the curve of his shapely behind. Not to mention the front rubbed against his still stone hard boner just enough to keep him hard but not enough to do more. As he waited for Marco to finish dinner he gently humped into one of the throw pillows on the couch. His eyes lit up though as Marco entered the room and sat down a giant plate on the table.

Chips with a bunch of stuff all over them. What kind of dinner is this?’ Jeremy didn't think about it for long though. He had much bigger priorities. “So we can do ‘the best part’ now?! You promised Diaz!”

“I promised after Dinner. We haven't eaten yet.” Marco said authoritatively. “Now come here”

“Why…..?” Jeremy paused thinking through his options knowing if he didn't obey he would never get “the best part”.

“Jeez Jeremy, I just wanna cuddle. Is that so much to ask?” Marco pretended to be put out knowing it would get the nervous boy antsy.

“Cuddle? With me?” Jeremy asked incredulously. He still didn't quite buy that the older boy was genuine.

“Yeah... I mean I like you. I don't just make these Nachos for anyone. Speaking of which we should dig in.” Marco held out his hand and Jeremy gingerly grabbed it.

Marco lifted the child into his lap nestling his hardening bone in the cleft of his cheeks. Sliding the hoodie up to accommodate it.

Jeremy seemed to be hesitant to try the messy food, so Marco scooped up some toppings onto a chip and brought it to Jeremy's mouth.

“Open up,” Marco said and pushed the chip into the waiting mouth, wishing it was something else.

Jeremy chewed slowly and swallowed with a gasp, “That was the greatest thing I've ever tasted”

Jeremy grabbed the hand Marco had fed him with and brought it to his mouth. He lightly sucked of the remnants of the delicious food he'd been fed, almost moaning around the fingers and making Marco's cock jump in his crack. After that, he started to really go to town on the plate ahead. Shoving chip after chip into his waiting mouth and finishing off with a high pitched burp and a pat on his little tummy. Marco felt a pang of guilt briefly for corrupting what could have been such a sweet boy with the right guidance, but as quickly as the guilt came so too did the burning sensation and the feeling was gone. The plate was almost gone between the two of them and Marco felt it was time to move to the next phase. He had been lightly stroking Jeremy as he ate making sure the arousal never left him entirely, so he finally removed his hand and prepared the final chip.

“Jeremy, close your eyes and open your mouth,” Marco commanded softly, and after a moment's hesitation, he complied, basically putty in Marco's hands. Marco placed the chip between his own lips and leaned in to share with him. A crunch sounded at the meeting of their lips and Jeremy opened his eyes but didn't pull away. With a little urging from Marco, he actually pressed closer after swallowing. He felt Marco's tongue enter his mouth and caress his own. As Marco did this he intensified the stroking too. Jeremy shuddered as his tongue instinctively followed Marco's retreating one continuing the first kiss he had ever known. Jeremy knew he shouldn't be kissing another boy, let alone one almost twice his age, but it felt so right. For once in his life, he felt so… loved. He tried to follow further when Marco did eventually pull away with a pant.

“We finished dinner. Want to come to my room?” Marco asked on bated breath. Jeremy only hopped up with Marco's hand in his and led the way.

Once inside the room, Jeremy quickly unzipped the hoodie and started to take it off when Marco stopped him. Marco positioned him on the bed with the sides of the red hoodie perfectly framing his rigid boyhood.

“You're so perfect,” he gasped out. ‘And soon you'll belong to me alone’

Jeremy blushed at the praise as Marco approached his prey, “Jeremy will you be my maricón.”

“Mary Cone?” He asked confused.

“No, hermanito.” Marco chuckled and laid on a thick accent. “Maricón. It means my special boy.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked having fallen for Marco's charms.

“Oh course mi hijo, but I won't lie to you if you say yes to me, there's no backing out. But I can promise you many more days like today and ‘the best part’ whenever you need it” Marco said with as much charm as he could muster. All he needed was the go ahead and he could convince his victim anything he did was normal.

“Do you really love me?” Jeremy asked bashfully.

Marco was stunned for a moment, he hasn't expected the question, but he wasn't going to blow his shot with the truth. “I really do, my special boy.”

“And you won't leave me? Like everybody else…” He said even quieter now.

“I swear to you, if you become my maricón, we will be bound for life.

“Okay… I do?” he said as though he wasn't sure how to respond.

“I love you. Now let's get both of us to the best part.” Marco said approaching the bed with haste. He wasn't going to let anything spoil this moment. Jeremy expected Marco to go straight for his fun stick, but instead, Marco grabs his ankles and yanks him to the edge of the bed.

Jeremy let out a yelp as Marco slapped his ass harder than he expected after the gentle behavior earlier.

“Sorry, Jeremy I'm just so excited to be with you. Some of this might hurt but it will all be worth it.” Marco rushed out a fake apology as he stared at the winking hole he was going to wreck. Marco put his nose to the brown eye of his vulnerable yet demonic boytoy. He inhaled deeply breathing in the soft sweet musk of a prepubescent boy. A light coating of sweat and those unique pheromones flooded his senses. This was the perfect high and he was already addicted.

After his head was swimming with the boy- no his boy's unique scent he dove in. Marco wasted no time jamming his long tongue as far in as it could go. Pushing past the tight ring as fast as he could manage to get at the flavor inside. He moaned into the unused love tunnel as he got to know every inch of what was his. The sounds of Jeremy moaning and the feeling of him squirming backward as he pushed to get more of the invader inside him only strengthened his desire. He continued to swirl around the rim as his left hand sought out the lube he had strategically placed under the bed while Jeremy had been showering. Reluctantly he withdrew his tired tongue, eliciting a whine from his panting boy. With haste, his tongue traveled upwards through gliding over the taint of the sweet child.

It was time Jeremy got his first taste on pain. Marco thought to himself, ‘This will make later easier’

Marco stopped his tongue action and began to nibble at the patch of skin leaving small red marks along the sensitive area as Jeremy let out sharp pained gasps.

“Bear with it. It will all be worth it” Marco said before sucking the skin harshly leaving a rather large purple bruise between the boy's legs. Nobody would see the hickey, but Jeremy would feel it constantly. It was perfect, a reminder of who he belonged to.

Finishing with the taint Marco's mouth found his tight sack, small enough that he could easily take the whole thing in his mouth. While he did that a now lubed finger circled the quivering hole below. Just barely preparing his boy for what was to come.

Marco glanced up at the disheveled face above. Caught in the throes of passion Jeremy barely noticed the warmth leave his sack. Without warning the poor boy Marco grasped his dick and pointed it towards his mouth. His eyes never left his charge as he engulfed the ride in front of him, amused and turned on by the extreme reaction. Jeremy's face was turning red, his breath was shallow and his hair was a mess. Soft screams erupted from his mouth with each movement, each pass of Marcos tongue and lips. While he was distracted, Marco began to press his finger inside the still glistening hole.

Marco barely noticed a reaction so he quickly pulled out and added a second finger shoving both in to the second knuckle quickly. Jeremy let out a whimper Marco couldn't tell if it was pain or pleasure, but honestly, he didn't care. As his lips moved up and down the pole, his fingers slid in and out of the tight chute. Marco took note every time Jeremy loosened. Soon he would be ready. Part of him wanted to add a third finger just to make sure he was prepared. But something inside and wanted the boy to suffer just a bit so he stuck with two. As Jeremy's climax drew nearer Marco knew what he had to do. He lubed up his thick Mexican churro and got ready for his moment. Jeremy was so close to climax from the sucking so Marco pulled off with a loud pop and began to stroke the small prick as fast as he could. Getting his pet to the edge was easy, now he just had to push him over.

Remembering how sensitive his nipples were earlier, Marco grasped Jeremy's left nipple in his hand and prepared. Clicking back the long foreskin he ran a fingertip over the head once. A series of quivers shot through Jeremy and a chorus of moans erupted from his mouth. Marco twisted the nipple in hand and his whole body shuddered. Something was coming but Jeremy had no idea what it was.

Marco lined his dripping prick up with the slightly open hole and began to push inward. As soon as a grimace crossed Jeremy's face he twisted his nipple and stroked his cock head at the same time. It worked like a dream. With a slam of his hips forward he was able to lodge his dick head inside just before the boy tightened up in his first dry orgasm, clamping down on the thick intruder.

It was like Jeremy's body was exploding. Every inch of his body shook and spasmed like it was malfunctioning. His breaths were ragged and shallow and his head was swimming with pleasure even with the dull ache from his ass. Jeremy could never have imagined anything this good and he could describe it if you begged him. It was like a perfect moment captured forever in one brilliant sensation.

The flurry of feelings proved too much for his no longer virgin boy and after his spasms ended he passed out for roughly a minute. Marco briefly considered stopping but with a slight burn that urge went away. It was time to get what was his. Marco took the golden opportunity, with his fuck toy totally loose he shot his hips forward, bottoming out instantly. He let out a howling groan never having imagined a boy this age would be so tight. It was like Jeremy was a perfect fit. A scabbard ready to be filled at his whim and boy was he going to use it. He sawed his cock back and forth in the hot tunnel for about 30 seconds before Jeremy came to. He was groggy, but he felt with each stab inward came a jolt of pain and an involuntary groan.

“Marco… can we stop please?” Jeremy asked after a large cringe.

“Jeremy. I told you there was no going back. The first time always hurts, but it gets better you'll see. Don't you want to feel like you just did again” Marco said as he bottomed out again giving his charge a slap on the ass for a job well done.

“Yeah, but I don't like this. Take it out!” Jeremy yelled starting to get angry and letting the little demon shine through.

Marco grabbed the boys torso lifted him off the bed, callously spun him so he was face down making sure not to pull out, and lowered him again. Pressing his face into a pillow Marco said, “Bite on this. It will be over soon. A good maricón never says no.”

With that Marco began to thrust harder and faster, continuing to ignore the pained whimpers coming from below him, and digging his nails into the pale sides now marked with red and exposed from beneath the ridden up hoodie.

“Ah! Mi hijo! You're making me so happy. You're my perfect little boy. My beautiful special boy. I love you so much my maricón.” The heat and tightness of the wrecked hole were taking their toll and Marco could feel himself about to empty his first load in Jeremy. Permanently claiming his boy as his own.

“Here it comes hermanito! After this, you and I will be bonded for life!” Marco said as a fountain of white bubbled up from his churning balls and was firmly deposited inside the quivering child beneath him. He took a moment to collect himself having collapsed onto the back of the eight-year-old.

He pulled himself up and out with a pop and a groan. Careful to make sure there wasn't any blood from their activities. The last thing he needed was to break his new toy. He laid down to the side of his young charge who was sniffling into the pillow he had given him.

“Jeremy you did so well!” he said putting on a voice of awe.

Jeremy didn't reply. He just continued to sniffle and curled inwards. Marco had to think fast or this could turn bad.

“You were so much stronger than I was my first time!” Marco shouted. It was a bald-faced lie but it was worth a shot.

Jeremy turned to search his face, and Marco was nothing if not a good actor. “...r-really?”

“Yeah! I cried and howled and screamed, but you my little man you just kept trucking through. A few tears, but you were so brave and so strong.” Marco continued recanting the tale of his imaginary lover and the consummation of their relationship.

Jeremy choked back a sob and Marco quickly added, “Don't worry mi amor. Every time you do that it gets easier and soon you'll even be able to get the best part from that too.”

Jeremy didn’t like the idea of doing that again, but Marco was so nice to him. He struggled with the thought of giving up the teenager’s affections. He looked into Marco’s eyes, through a sheen of tears, trying to discern whether or not he was being told a lie. They were so genuine, so filled with kindness and love, unlike his parents’ or his butlers’. Jeremy wanted to trust him so badly and after feeling Marco’s lips meet his one more time for a chaste yet passionate kiss he did.

“...Okay, but can we wait before we do it again.” Jeremy asked as he pulled back, a little scared it was time for round 2.

“Of course there's just one last thing for us to do and we'll be permanent lovers.” Jeremy shifted upwards and wiped away some tears. He hadn’t just gone through that to stop halfway.

“What do we do?” Jeremy asked with fresh determination

“All that's left is for you to clean me off and then I mark you,” Marco said as though it were simple.

“Okay let's go to the bathroom!” Jeremy hopped up, but Marco seized his hand and pulled him back to the bed.

“No no no. I mean with your mouth.” Marco said gesturing to his semi-hard dick.

Marco got off the bed to stand between the sitting boy's legs. Jeremy gulps really quick but he had already steeled himself up to do what needed to be done. Opening his mouth he started to stick his tongue out to meet the hardening member, but Marco had other plans thrusting his hips forward so his rod entered the open mouth.

Jeremy gagged for a second which made Marco twitch in his mouth. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted to teach one last lesson.

“Alright Jeremy, just breathe through your nose and swallow” Marco begin to push his hips forward and his hands went to grip the side of Jeremy's face. It took a few tries with the sputtering brunette boy, but Marco did finally manage to bottom out in Jeremy's throat. Feeling the muscles constrict around him is too much and he has to pull out quick. Leaving Jeremy coughing while he strokes, once, twice, three times and begins to empty what's left of his baby batter onto the boy's face and hair. To show their nonexistent audience that Jeremy would forever belong to him.

“Is that it? Am I your Maricón now?” Jeremy asked between breaths.

“Yes, my little one. You and I will be together forever” Marco uttered and he meant it. He wouldn't give up his little toy for the world. “I love you, Jeremy”

“I love you too Marco” Jeremy said nuzzling into Marco's side. Jeremy squirmed in place for a second before asking, “Do you think you could do that thing with your tongue and my butt again…?”

“Sure thing, mi hijo. I know you must be hurting and I know how my special boy ‘loves his bowels’,” Marco chuckled.

Jeremy blushed at the embarrassing quote, but let Marco lean him back and get to work. The soothing sensations of Marco’s gentle tongue continued until his moans turned to snores and a contented smile spread over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this: https://discord.gg/Y6Ahs6E


End file.
